Life Switch
by the yellow canary
Summary: Sequel to A Darkened Shadow. Alice is a vampire and Emmett has signed the Cullens up for Wife Swap. What's the worst that could happen. Yeah, The Cullen Kids Making The Human Mother's Life Miserable!
1. Chapter 1

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

He's up to something! But I can't see what. My Dad is being very guarded in his decisions and to be honest it is doing my heading! I saw him making a video, describing things like our house and the family.

But that's all.

Ugh! I turn around and look at Edward who is reading. I climb up his perfect body and straddle him. He puts his book down and looks at me, smiling seductively. I love you. I tell him in my mind.

"I Love You Too." He says and kisses me, as my consciousness leaves.

Granddad yelling at Dad who just smiles. Grandma leaving. A letter.

Whatever is in that letter is not good.

"EMMETT!!!" Granddad yells as he comes back from work. We all go downstairs at vampire speed to see what is happening. Mom is looking at Emmett with an expression saying 'What did you do now?' Alice and Jasper were sat down watching the scene unfold. Grandma was stood next to Granddad as he glares at a cowering Emmett with pitch black eyes. I look at him and get a vision.

Oh No.

He signed us up for Wife Swap!

Lol!!!!!

Couldn't Resist!

Wanted To Do A Funny Story And I read One The Other Day That Inspired Me!!

Review! X

Tell Me If You Don't Like It!


	2. Chapter 2

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 2

Emmett's Point Of View

"AAAHHHH!" Bella screams, running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. I laugh at my daughter. She was too easy to annoy. Just don't make any decisions and she'll not see what's happening. And she hates it.

But Now I've got good reason. I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, have signed the Cullen Family up for Wife Swap. I'd completely forgotten about it until Carlisle came in screaming my name. Everyone came down to see what I'd done this time. It's always me! Or Bella. God, can't they give us a break.

Carlisle was holding a letter addressed to him and Esme. We got accepted. YES!!!! The Cullen's are going On TV!! I wonder if I should pretend to be a cross dresser. Hmmm...

"Dad, why would you do this?" Bella asks. I look at her and she was having difficulty keeping a straight face. YES! I knew she'd be on my side. We are so alike. But she looks just like my Rosie.

"I thought it would be fun." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. Bella grins and nods with Alice. Jasper looks unsure along with Eddie and Rose doesn't mind. I actually told her.

"Emmett, you should have asked permission. But I don't mind. It could actually be fun." Esme says. Ha Ha. Only Carlisle left. He looks at Esme who is using her puppy dog face at him. He sighs and nods. Pushover. Well, I can't say much. No one can deny them on any of the girls, but Bella's was definitely the strongest. That's why we're perfect partners in crime. Cue Evil Laugh.

Edward rolls his eyes. What like it isn't? I ask him. He nods.

"So where's this video tape?" My daughter asks me bouncing in place. I run upstairs and get it, putting it on the giant TV. I can't wait to see their reactions.

Carlisle's Point Of View

Me and Esme join Edward and Bella on the couch as Emmett puts in the DVD. Bella looks up and smiles. I smile back and kiss my beautiful Granddaughter on the forehead.

On the screen our house comes in view. "This is our house. Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen and I live in a small town named Forks in Washington." Emmett says, in a perfect impersonation of my voice. I crack a smile and shake my head at him. It's a good job Bella wasn't involved. She was even worse than Emmett sometimes.

"That's me. I'm a doctor at Forks Hospital." A clip of me working in my study came up onto the screen. "My wife Esme is an interior designer but stays at home and cleans." A clip of Esme cleaning the house and humming a musical tune.

"I have adopted 6 children who are all in High School." A clip of Edward playing the piano came up. "That's Edward. Though he prefers to be called Eddie." Edward growled and we all laugh at him. Bella strokes his arm, silently giggling. "He's 17 and like to play the piano and listen to music."

"Next came Rosalie, Jasper and Bella. Rosalie is 18 and the most beautiful person in the world." He says in a dreamy voice as a clip of Rosalie looking in the mirror comes up. "She has a twin who we also adopted. Jasper." A clip of Jasper comes up, playing the guitar. "Jasper is also 18 and loves the Civil War. He loves the unions and thinks the Confederates' should burn in hell" Emmett says as everyone laughs, except Jasper who was gritting his teeth. "Next is Bella." A clip of Bella brushing her hair comes up. "Bella is addicted to shopping" She hisses "But is also beautiful like her sister" At that she smiles.

"Next was Alice." A picture of Alice reading comes up. "Alice is small but strong and likes shopping. Though not as much as Bella." Alice smiled as she didn't sound weird or obsessed.

"Then next is my favourite child Emmett." Everyone looks at him then, with their eyebrow raised. "What?" He mouths, then points to the TV to get the attention back on the DVD. He is handsome, strong and everybody loves him. So please pick us for wife swap." He says. Then it goes black.

Everyone starts shouting about how they seemed possessed with something, whilst we just sit back and shake our heads.

My lovely wife isn't going to be here for two weeks. I'm going to miss her so much. I wonder who's coming to take her place...

Jane Smith's Point Of View

Congratulations, you have been accepted to participate in Wife Swap. This was fantastic. I looked at my children who were doing their chores. Brandon – my 18 year old son – was cooking dinner, Alex – my 13 year old daughter – and Abigail – my 6 year old daughter – were cleaning the house.

My children were perfect. The smartest, prettiest and most perfect children out there. I was doing this show to help a needy family who has no education and lives in a run down house. I was going to make them perfect as well.

My husband Mark was ecstatic. We loved helping the community and this was definitely the right way to go...

Review!

They're In For A Big Surprise When They Meet The Cullen's!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Life Swap

Twilight

Chapter 3

Alice's Point Of View

We were currently waiting for Esme to get changed. Today was the day Esme was going to leave and a new person would take her place. She had written her manual and was actually excited.

Carlisle however was not. He hated that he wouldn't be able to see his Esme for two weeks. The thought upset him so he has been making up for lost time in advance. Ugh, I shudder.

Jasper and I are now intimate but are nowhere near as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, or even Edward and Bella. It seems like all they do is have sex. Cringe.

We were going to have so much fun!

Esme comes out wearing brown jeans and an orange top with matching orange flats. She has 5 bags packed for her – courtesy of the girls – and that is the minimum of what we wanted to pack.

Bella walks in looking fabulous. Even with my vampire beauty I know that I'm not as stunning, but I don't mind. Her and Rosalie's beauty simply outshines vampires. Bella was wearing grey trousers, a black and white flowered top and a grey jacket with short sleeves that came to her stomach with pink pumps. Her hair was down and straight and her fringe was pulled back out of her eyes.

"Are you ready Mom?" She's been calling Esme that for a week, for the cameras sake. It would look weird if a 16 year old girl called a 26 year old woman her Grandma. She nods and we all walk downstairs.

The rest of the family was down there waiting for us.

We all hug her and whisper our goodbyes. A few tears, escape Bella's eyes and Edward wipes them away with his thumbs, kissing her nose.

We let Carlisle and Esme have a few private moments and then a limo and the camera crew are here. They film us as we say our goodbyes again.

As she was about to get in the limo, Emmett runs and gets on his knees. "Don't leave me Mommy. Who's going to tuck me into bed at night?" He screams. Bella pats his shoulder soothingly as he pretends to breakdown. She looks at him shocked, but then just shakes her head and gets in the fancy, stretch limo. Even now, I'm not used to such things that the Cullen's were.

We all get ready to go the mall. Well, Rosalie changed. We've gotten much closer, but I'm still nowhere near as close to her as I am to Bells. She comes down wearing blue flare jeans and a red, ruffled blouse, with her blond hair flowing around her shoulders. We all get in Emmett's jeep and drive to the mall. I wonder what our new 'Mother' is going to be like.

Jane's Point Of View

Today was the day. I was going to help a poor, needy family and be credited on TV. I will turn them into an exact replica of the Smith family.

When the cameras arrive the children and I are all stood outside, looking absolutely perfect. No one can beat the Smith's beauty. No one.

The girls are both wearing dresses that end around their calves, anything shorter isn't acceptable. Brandon was wearing a suit without the jacket, like his father.

We say a heartfelt goodbye to one another and have a family hug. I leave them and get in the awaiting limo, wondering where I am going.

During the drive, I am informed that I will be going to Washington, in a place near Forks. Well, poor people can be anywhere.

I walk through the airport with my head held high. I was proud. I was perfect. People look at me in a mixture of disgust and awe. I was proud.

The never ending road through the forest dragged on. I was beginning to fall asleep. I wonder why they live this far into the forest. It was probably a shack, run down with animals. No. It was a 3 story mansion, white with a Victorian atmosphere yet somehow modern. I step out, wide eyed.

They must be rich. Maybe more so than us.

I walk in, not really aware of the cameras following me. They seemed to blend in. There was a massive spiral staircase, which was a shiny black. The walls and floor were a plain, cream colour and the furniture was black. They had a massive flat screen TV hung on the wall. Come rule change that was gone. My children only watch educational shows at the weekend for an hour. With mine and Mark's supervision of course.

They had every game console imaginable and a bookshelf, full of books. But not one bible. They probably didn't even believe in God. Commoners.

I walk upstairs and open the first door. It was filled with paintings and had a desk with a stylish laptop. I opened the next door and found a room filled with things such as a pool table, a ping pong table and even more video games. I shake my head at them. They probably spent so much time on them they weren't even honour students. Pathetic.

I open the next door and find a bedroom with a double bed, and a classical theme to it. This must be the parent's room. There was a king size bed, pushed against one of the walls. On the dresser was a picture of two people. A gorgeous blond man and a gorgeous woman with caramel hair and pale skin. She was gorgeous. Even without trying. She didn't even wear make up.

I walk into the next room and find a teenager's room. A mature teenager. The room had a large bed in the centre with lots of books on the walls. The walls were a light green, matching the bedspread and variety of pillows. The carpet was white and there was a lot of books about the Civil War. There was also a Confederates' Uniform and a gun. A GUN!!!

I walk upstairs and open the first door. The room's walls were a rich red just like the bedspread. The room was sophisticated yet had a childish edge as there were a lot of video games, football memorabilia and baseball bats signed by celebrities. I open one of the doors which led to the closet. It was easily as big as the room. It was filled with both male and female clothing. Odd.

I walk to the only other room on this floor. The walls are a midnight blue with a white carpet. The bed is a black metal and a patterned bedspread consisting of black flowers on blue background, with lots of black and white fluffy pillows surrounding it. There is a pile of magazines and I look at the top one. Vogue. My daughter would never read anything like that. There is also a bookshelf filled with books and a thousand CD's next to a very expensive CD player. I look at the closet and it is even bigger than the room. It was filled with both male and female clothing again. Though mostly female.

I walk downstairs and look for the kitchen. It was massive. And Very Modern. I walked through another door, into the garage. I gasped.

There was a red BMW convertible, a mustang, a black Maserati, a yellow Porsche, a silver Volvo, a Ferrari, an Aston Martin and a Jaguar and there was room for two other cars. These people have too many materialistic things.

"These people must be in debt. No way can they afford all this." I say to the camera, gesturing to the house. I walk past them, my 1 inch heels clicking on the floor. I wouldn't wear heels higher than that. It makes you look cheap and common. The Smiths were not common.

I find the manual on the Dining Room Table and I start to read.

Hello,

My name is Esme Cullen and I live here with my husband Carlisle and my Adopted Children. **She Adopted? Why not have your own children? **Carlisle is a doctor at Forks hospital and earns a lot of money. **I'll say.**

Everyday I wake up at 6pm to wake up the children, so they can have enough time to get ready for school. **6AM! Early or what? **The children will drive themselves to school and do not eat breakfast as it is provided at school. **Saves me a job. **During the day I clean the house so the Children do not have to. ** WHAT! **I believe they should have a free afternoon after a day of stress.

I have adopted 6 teenage children, **6 CHILDREN! **The first adopted was Edward. He is 17 and a half and has bronze coloured hair. He is very mature and doesn't often get into trouble. **Often?**

The next was Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. They both have blond hair and are 18. They don't like to talk about their past, so please don't mention it. **I'll do what I like. **Rosalie is a little mean towards people, but once you know the real her, she is a wonderful young woman. **Snob. ** Jasper is quiet and tends to look like he is in pain. Don't worry he is fine. **Hmmm, Could Be Suicidal.** We also adopted their younger sister Bella. She is 16 years old and has brown hair. She is very energetic and likes to shop. A lot. ** Spoilt Brat. **She will tend to go on several shopping trips and spend a lot of money, but don't worry as they have Black Cards. ** Wow, they are rich.**

Next came Alice. She has short black hair, is 18 and likes to shop, though not as much as Bella. ** Good, I don't want another Brat. **She is quite quiet but once you get to know her she will open up to you.

Then came Emmett McCarty. He is 18 years old and loves to play pranks. **Great, probably a football Jock. **He is big and playful but looks scary. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly.

We eat when we want and don't have meals together. **This Woman! **The children also date within the family. **Oh My God. **They share a room with there partner. Rosalie and Emmett are in the red room, Alice and Jasper in the pale green one and Bella and Edward in the blue one. **Who knows what they do behind closed doors! **We have no set rules or curfews. As long as we know where they are, it is okay. **What kind of a mother is she? **

The family are very excited to meet you.

Enjoy your time in my little home. **Little? It's a mansion.**

Esme Cullen.

I put down the manual and put my head in my hands. Things are going to change. A lot. I look to the camera and speak to them directly.

"What have I gotten myself into? The children are brats, they have no rules and are dating within the family. Things are going to change soon." I say with a confident smile, and a flip of my perfect hair.

I hear two cars come up the driveway and stop in front of the house. I walk up to the front door and get ready to meet the family I'm going to be living with.

They'll not be like my family at all. We're perfect. The smartest, the prettiest and the most perfect.

Ugh.... I hate that Woman!

Review

What will the Cullen Kids Do To Her?


	4. Chapter 4

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 4

Jane's Point Of View

The breathtaking man from the picture opened the door and smiled at me. I swooned just from that.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen." He says, holding his hand out.

"Jane Smith" I say, shaking his cold hand and putting my nose in the air. I am perfect.

Then a tall muscular man walks in. He looks like he's on steroids. He comes up and gives me a hug picking me off the floor. This must be Emmett. "Hi new Mommy. I'm Emmett" He says.

"Emmett put her down." A voice hisses. I look up and the rest of the children are there.

A short, pixie like girl with inky black hair in spikes looks at me, expressionless. Alice. She was about as pretty as Alex.

She was holding the hand of a tall, blond man who had a perfect face and looked in pain. Jasper. He was even better looking than Brandon.

Then the voice who told off Emmett. There stood a perfect blond girl, glaring at me. She was breathtaking. Rosalie.

Next to her stood a young girl, who was about 16. She was pretty, maybe even prettier than the blond girl. She had long brown hair and was stunning. Bella.

Holding her waist was a tall man with Bronze sex hair and looking like a God. Edward.

Wow. They were perfect. They were prettier than my family. And we are perfect. But I didn't let that stop me.

"I'm Jane Smith and I expect the utmost respect. Don't do anything that I consider bad and I will be nice. You don't want to make me mad." I say, in my scariest voice.

Rosalie steps forward. "Listen. Don't you tell me what to do and maybe we'll go easy on you." She says. She walks up the stairs, grabbing the big one and walks straight past me. I humph and look at the remaining children. Alice and Jasper walk straight upstairs whilst Edward and Bella walk into the living room and turn on the TV.

They put on something to watch, whilst Carlisle goes upstairs to work. The girl snuggles up to his side and laying her head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around the girl and lays his head on top of hers. She kisses his neck and he shudders in pleasure. That's enough.

"STOP!!" I shout at them. They look at me in surprise. I storm up to them and grab the girl's wrist pulling her up. I ignore her protests and stand her up. "No Public Displays Of Affection Little Girl." Everyone was downstairs now and looking at Bella, expectantly.

Her hands were clenched and she glared at me. "Listen you stupid bitch." She shouts, her tone was cold just like her older sisters. "You don't tell me what to do. You're not in charge of me and never will be, so leave me and Edward alone so we can get some peace." She starts to walk off when I grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Do not talk to me like that." I say, through clenched teeth. She looks at me with her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Or what?" She challenges me. I look at everyone else to see them all grinning, except Carlisle who just left. What kind of a Father lets his children talk to an adult this way?

"You're grounded." I shout at her. She looks at me and grabs her wrist away.

"You're not my Mom so back off. You just made this a whole lot harder for yourself." She says and walks off in those shoes she calls heels. They were at least 6 inches high. Edward follows her automatically.

Edward's Point Of View

How dare she talk to my Bella like that! I hope she's okay. She did grab her a little hard.

I found her in Rose and Emmett's room with the rest of them, pacing. She would occasionally get a vision but would block them from me. Something's going on.

She turns around and grins at us.

"This is war." She says. Everyone grins and nods. We'll get her back.

"Oh Yeah! That's my girl" Emmett says, picking Bella off the ground and spinning her around as she giggles.

We spend an hour sat in a circle planning pranks for the creature downstairs. By the end of the two weeks she'll wish she never angered a vampire. Well, 5 vampires and a very scary shopping obsessed half vampire. God, I love my Bellsie.

Review

Just Setting The Scene To Show That The Cullen's hate Her!

Gonna Be Fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 5

Bella's Point Of View

How dare that woman shout at me. No one shouts at me. I am Isabella Marie McCarty Masen Cullen Hale. Edward laughs at me and I raise my eyebrows.

"Nothing. Your thoughts are just in line with Emmett's at the moment" He explains. I look at my Dad and grin. He grins back and we stand up to prepare for our first prank.

You mess with a Cullen, we all fight back.

We were going to start simple and build up. Me and Dad sneak into the witch's room, dressed in black. My dad had on black jeans and a black hoodie. I had on a black tank top with black skinny jeans and black stilettos. We had black lines under our eyes and were humming the Mission Impossible theme tune.

My Dad goes into her bathroom, whilst I keep watch outside. I use my eyes and my visions to make sure she doesn't come in. Then I saw it.

Her coming up and catching us. Granddad cutting off my credit cards and taking Dad's jeep.

"Dad. Get Out Now." I say running in and grabbing his hand and jumping out the window. We sit in a nearby tree watching her. My Mom, Alice, Jasper and Edward came to us then. They took one look at our attire and laugh at us whilst we grin.

Then we watch. It wasn't our best work but we're building up to it.

Jane's Point Of View

I hadn't heard from any of the children since that little idiot shouted at me. Suddenly, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walk downstairs and head for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask. They look at me and just shrug before walking out the door. I notice that there are two of the children still upstairs. Bella and Emmett.

I sigh and walk to my guest room to use the bathroom. I wash my hands using the blue soap in the soap dispenser and lather my hands. I wash them under the hot water and noticed it wasn't coming off. I tried again and again, but my hands stayed the same. Blue.

I screamed and looked for the children. I go upstairs to the third floor and walked into Bella and Edward's room without knocking. Bella's sat there in a tight tank top that's black and a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass.

"Hello, people actually knock in this house." She says, as though she's pointing out the obvious. I hold my hands up for her to look at. She starts to laugh, and puts her hand over her mouth to cut off her giggles. I glare at her and her shaking form.

"I know you did this!" I shout at her. She looks at me as though I'm crazy. She picks up a magazine and flicks through the pages, ignoring me. I storm out and scream in frustration.

"Do you mind, I quite like my windows and don't want them smashing from your shrill voice!" Bella shouts to me, through the closed door.

I walk down to the second floor to talk to Carlisle. When I open the door something sticky falls on me whilst I squeal. Something blows at me and suddenly feathers are sticking on me, making me look like a bird. Emmett and Bella were stood there pointing and holding each other laughing. But worse, the cameras were behind them filming it all. NO!!! They can't show that. I'm Perfect! What Will this make them think?

"You'll pay for this!" I shout at the laughing teenagers and walk downstairs, searching for the doctor. As I walk down the stairs the rest of the delinquents stop and stare.

They stand there, wide eyed, and start laughing. Bella and Emmett come downstairs, walking past me and going to their siblings.

Edward's eyes widened as he sees Bella and that ridiculous outfit. She freezes and nods at Edward. He grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs. What was happening?!?!?!

"They're studying" Rosalie tells me, walking past me, careful not to touch me. Alice and Jasper walk into the kitchen whilst Emmett plays on a ridiculous game on one of his game consoles. Things are going to change soon. I promise that.

Review!

If You Have Any Ideas Of Pranks To Do To Jane, Review And Tell Me!!

X ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 6

I woke up at 6am like Esme does. Ugh! How can she stand being awake at this time?

I put on my robe and walk to Alice and Jasper's room. I knock on their door and Alice opens it, already dressed.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you up." I say, surprised. She just smiles tightly and nods, shutting the door in my face.

I walk up the stairs, feeling groggy and knock on Emmett and Rosalie's door. Rosalie opens the door in a short silk nightgown which was incredibly short.

"What?" She snaps.

"Nothing, I was just coming to wake you up." I snap back at her. She glares at me but just shuts the door in my face. I glare at the door, wanting to burn a hole through it, until I eventually sigh and turn around to go to Edward and Bella's room.

As I get closer I hear a moan. I carry on walking and hear Edward moan. My dream did it no justice.

"Fuck." I hear Edward say and some sheets rustling. I walk in and see both Edward and Bella under the sheets naked. I look at them wide eyed.

"Can you just leave!" Bella snaps at me. I nod, dazed staring at Edward's chest. Bella noticed and glares at me. I blush and walk out muttering a "Sorry." Shutting the door softly behind me. I'm going to have to set some rules for those Kids. I'm sure it's not just Bella and Edward who are having sex. And here I thought Edward would take a liking to me. He's perfect. I'm perfect. But then there's her. Ugh... It's just a fantasy, I tell myself and walk to my room to get dressed.

Bella's Point Of View

Edward's mouth was amazing. I'm currently lying out in front of him with my legs spread open and his mouth fucking me. Yep, life can't get any better.

Jane's going to 'wake up' my Mom and Dad, who will be upset as she interrupted their ... activities – cringe! – and then go get dressed, assuming we're awake.

I moaned. Then it changed. Jane walking in. Finding us in our current position.

Edward moans and the vision gets clearer.

"Fuck" Edward whispers, pulling the covers over us before _that_ comes in.

"Can you just leave?" I snap at her, as Edward rubs my back soothingly. I love you. I think to him.

She looks at MY Edward's chest, seeming dazed. I give her the famous Hale glare that I inherited from my Mom. "Sorry" she mutters, blushing, and walking out the door. When she's gone, I fall back and groan. Edward climbs on top of me and pulls a nipple into his mouth. I arch my back up to him and moan.

"Stop it lovebirds, get dressed!" My dad shouts to us. Edward growls, whilst I laugh. He just enjoys any opportunity to stop us from having sex.

I kiss Edward and get up to take a shower. As I wash my hair with the shampoo Edward loves I get a vision.

"_As you know, I walked into Edward and Bella doing certain activities." Jane says looking at me and Edward. We look down whilst everyone laughs._

"_Because of this" she continues "I am enforcing a 'No Sex' rule." We all look at her shocked and stand up. Everyone shouting._

No!!!!!! She can't! I growl frustrated and punch the shower wall. I went to punch it again before Edward pulls me to him and holds me.

"Easy Baby" He whispers. I hold onto him, crying. Everyone's going to hate us.

"No they're not. I've already told them. And she can't stop us. We'll just have to be more quiet." He reassures, looking at me pointedly.

I snort. "Do I have to remind you of last night." I say, giggling. "Aw. Bella. Harder. Fa..." His lips silenced mine while I laugh at him in my head. He pulls away and laughs too.

"True, now get dressed gorgeous." He says kissing me sweetly. I smile and nod and walk into the closet. I pull out leather looking leggings, a grey top that comes just above mid-thigh and gold and black bangles. I pull out a black blazer and a long silver necklace to match the grey Christian Dior heels I brought last week. I curl my hair and add a little make up before smiling at my reflection and walking out to meet Edward.

He looks at me and lets out a low, wolf whistle. I smile and blow him a kiss while he grins and grabs my waist. He pulls me downstairs where my siblings and parents are waiting. They look at me when I arrive. I look down at the floor, feeling guilty. Jasper sends a wave of calm to me. "Sorry guys." I whisper. They look at me and shake their heads.

"Don't be Bells" Dad whispers. Everyone nods and gave me a comforting hug, reassuring me it wasn't my fault. I smile and grab Edward's hand. We walk to the door when Jane appears out of nowhere. She looks at me and my Mom and sighs.

"You're going to school, not a fashion show" She says glaring at us. I glare back whilst my Mom replies.

"Just because its school doesn't mean we can't look good" Before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car. Why didn't she talk to Alice? The rest of them walk in and I know why.

She doesn't like dressing up for school. She prefers to blend in whilst me and my Mom prefer to stand out. She was wearing a green top that ends mid thigh with a pair of jeans and Ugg boots. I smile at her and get in the passenger seat if the car. Tonight we get 'banned' from sex.

That will go down well. Yay! Granddad will stick up for us.

But we've got to get her back. Maybe Mom will come up with something. Something pulls my consciousness making me laugh evilly in my head. Edward looks at me weirdly whilst I just smile innocently and singing 'Ignorance' By Paramore in my head knowing he hates it. He glares at me while I bat my eyelashes and look out the window. This is going to be good!

Jane's Point Of View

What are they wearing? My children would never wear anything such as that. Ugh. I'm dreading when they come home.

At 3:50 they walk in and come and sit on the sofa, doing their homework without me even asking. I smile and walk into the kitchen. I hear everyone snickering behind me but ignore it. I walk and suddenly slip. There's fairy liquid on the floor and now I'm flying through it, screaming.

The delinquents laugh whilst I scowl.

"Family meeting" I say through gritted teeth as I see Carlisle walk through the door. All the children sit down. Boys on one side, girls on the other and Carlisle with the boys. I sit at the head of the table as I look at all of them. Not meeting Bella's eyes. Instead looking at the perfection of Edward. Oh... He looked so good moving over me in my dream last night. He winces and holds _her _hand across the table.

"As you know, I walked into Edward and Bella doing certain activities." I say looking at Bella and Edward. They look down whilst everyone laughs.

"Because of this" I continue "I am enforcing a 'No Sex' rule." They all look at me shocked and I smirk proudly. They all stand up and start shouting profanities at me whilst Carlisle just sits there. I shoot him a look.

He clears his throat and says calmly. "Can you all be quiet please?" Like that will work. But surprisingly they did and looked at Carlisle expectantly.

"I think Jane is right" He says whilst I smile. He looks throughout the children and they all grin and nod. They shoot me a glare and walk to do whatever they're doing.

What was that all about?


	7. Chapter 7

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 7

Emmett's Point Of View

My Rosie is a genius. If that woman thinks she can ban us from having Emmett and Rosalie time, she's got another thing coming.

I hear Edward snort. "Emmett and Rosalie time? Seriously?" He asks in disbelief. I nod proudly.

I need to see Rose naked at least once a day. I might die otherwise. Edward starts laughing quietly, whilst everyone looks at him like he's crazy. Bella and Rosalie have gone shopping. Again. They said it was to annoy the 'old hag' because she hates spending money. I just think they used it as an excuse.

Edward nods at that. Do I know my daughter and wife or what?

Jane walks in and looks at us all, glaring. I glare back at her and she flinches walking upstairs. Operation Am I Cool Or What? Is a go.

Jane's Point Of View

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and –swoon- Edward were all sat around watching TV.

The two girls – who must have had plastic surgery – were out shopping. They didn't even tell me where they were going. I was cleaning when I saw the Yellow Porsche from the garage drive past. I run downstairs and find a note.

_Gone Shopping._

_Bella And Rose!_

Ugh. Why would they spend money on ridiculous outfits. Those girls are too spoilt. Alice doesn't even dress up like those girls.

This morning I woke up and found Rosalie in a pink mini skirt with a white tank top and stilettos. She looked me up and down and left. Her sister followed soon after wearing grey skinny jeans, a tight white top with a black jacket and ridiculous heeled boots. Why couldn't she wear little one inch heels, it must be for Edward. If he likes them on her, He'll love them on me. I'm perfect.

I sneak into Bella's closet and freeze. There's so much stuff in here. Jeans, Skirts, shorts, tops, jackets, hats, jewellery, shoes....

I pick up a pair of 6 inch black heels and walk out. She probably won't even notice they're gone. I go into my room and change.

A pair of black slacks and a white blouse will look perfect with the shoes. I put my hair in a tight, neat bun and walk downstairs.

Well, the girls are back.

There's at least 100 bags at the foot of the stairs. All designer. Only two children were in the living room. Edward and Bella.

She was straddling him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started touching her ass. Her arms were tangled in his hair as they made out, not noticing my presence. I clear my throat trying to get their attention.

They look up at me annoyed then Bella's eyes narrowed as she took in my shoes. How does she walk in them is beyond me, yet she skips and dances around.

She looks at me and her grits her teeth. She knows.

Bella's Point Of View

OH. MY. GOD. She is wearing MY Black Marc Jacob Stiletto heels from Paris. SHE WENT IN MY CLOSET! I scream. Edward's grip on me tightened as several scenarios came through my mind.

She is DEAD!

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SHOES?" I shout at her, stepping out of Edward's tight grip. I walk up to her so we are nose to nose and point to MY shoes.

"Take them off now!" I yell at her. She looks at Edward – who was looking at me – and nods. She goes to take them off, but they wouldn't move. They were stuck. I kneel down and pull it off her but they won't budge.

I scream at her and pull her foot, but it still doesn't move. Someone stuck them to her feet. DAD! Why didn't I see this? I suppose it is funny. I mean she just tripped when she tried to run away from me.

Everyone – including Granddad – was laughing, whilst I sit in a ball, rocking back and forth. The thing comes out and throws the shoes at me. Attitude.

"I DON'T WANT THEM NOW. YOU TOUCHED THEM, I'VE GOT TO BURN THEM" I shout at her. She glares and walks away. Ugh....

She is going down, especially if she keeps looking at my Edward.

Edward's Point Of View

Wow, Bella got mad. I know she loves shoes, but...

No, they were her favourites. Carlisle got them her for Christmas, they were one of a kind. So now I'm holding a glaring Bella whilst everyone expresses their opinions about Jane.

Bella gets a vision and I see it.

She's going to dread the next week or two. Her life is going to be hell....

Especially when she upset our favourite Half Vampire.

My Half Vampire....

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 8

Alice's Point Of View

"It will work" Bella says coming out of a vision. Edward nods and grabs her throwing her over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

We were all sat in mine and Jasper's room, discussing what we were going to do to get back at Jane. The next prank was for me to do because I was the smallest.

Bella thinks it will work, it better. I'm not getting caught by that psycho.

Jane's Point Of View

I was having a fantastic dream about my perfect family when the alarm goes off. I quickly turn over to turn it off when I noticed it wasn't there. I searched for about 10 minutes when I decided the children had taken it. Probably that little witch Bella.

I walk over to open the door when it suddenly stops. I sigh in relief and go and take a shower.

I wash my hair and body and get out taking a towel with me. I plug in my hairdryer and start to dry my hair when something comes out of the hairdryer. Baby Powder.

Now my hair looked like I was old and grey. I pulled the towel tighter and went downstairs to the living room. Automatically everyone looked at me and started laughing and holding against each other for support. Emmett gives Edward – the evil mastermind I'm guessing – whilst Bella gave him a passionate kiss. Incest.

As I thought that, Edward broke off the kiss and glared at me. Wow, it's like he heard my thoughts. Bella's eyes get a dazed look and she suddenly grabs her boyfriends hand and pulls him out of the room and glaring at me.

"Put some clothes on, no one wants to see your nasty body." She says coldly and walks upstairs with Edward. I look down and realise that I'm still in my towel. I blush and run upstairs while everyone laughs. Emmett's booming laugh could still be heard from upstairs.

But worst of all, the cameras must have filmed it.

Edward's Point Of View

Bella takes me upstairs and walks to the bed. She lies down in the centre in a small ball. God, I love her.

I walk up to her and pick up her arm, kissing my way up to her neck. Her body reacts and I can smell her arousal. She takes off my button down shirt and pants, leaving me only in my boxers. I take off her shirt and shorts leaving her in only a red lacy bra and matching panties. I growl at the sight of her and she winks at me.

I rip off her panties and put two fingers in her. She moans and falls back. She orgasms quick and kisses her way up my chest and wraps her warm hand around my straining cock. Just I was about to come there was a knock at the door. Jane.

We get up and run – at vampire speed – to get our clothes on. I lay on the bed, reading, whilst Bella walks up and opens the door. Her clothes were rumpled and she had hot sex hair. Not helping my erection.

"Yes?" Bella asks, putting one hand on her hip and glaring at her. Oh god. She's so sexy when she's angry.

"I know you did this and I'll be watching." She says referring to her hair.

"Whatever." Bella says slamming the door shut in her face and jumping on top of me in the bed. I laugh at her sudden burst of energy and look down at her. My Bella.

Review X

Ugh... Writer's Block

Next Chapter Will Be Rule Change Coz I Got So Many Ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 9

Jane's Point Of View

I woke up feeling happy. Today was rule change. Finally these kids are going to learn some discipline. I wake up at 5am on a Sunday just to wake them up. I walk into Alice and Jasper's without knocking and find them lying with Jasper's arm around her.

"Wake up, it's Rule Change." I sing happily. I skip out of the room, looking slightly like Bella when she walks. I knock on Rosalie and Emmett's room and all I got was a "Go Away!"

"Come downstairs after you're dressed. It's rule change." I sing again.

"Ugh... Go Away your voice is killing me!" Rosalie shouts. Emmett's booming laugh can be heard around the whole house. I shake my head and stomp to Bella and Edward's room. I'm perfect.

I walk in – like I did with Alice and Jasper – and found Bella asleep with Edward holding her, just watching her sleep. It was creepy.

"We'll be down in 10 minutes." Edward whispers, not taking his eyes from Bella's peaceful face. Wow, she can actually shut up. I think I prefer her that way.

I walk out, slamming the door as hard as I could and walk to my Guest room to get dressed. The cameras are going to be here, paying extra attention to me.

I wear a long pencil skirt and a white blouse with black 1 inch heels. Bella's shoes – which she burnt – would have looked amazing. If I could walk in them.

I walk downstairs and sit at the head of the table waiting for Carlisle and the kids.

Carlisle walks in first wearing his required clothes for work. He smiles at me and I grin back. He takes his seat next to me and we waited for the kids to come down. They all come down whispering about something unimportant. I look at their outfits and shake my head. That has definitely got to change.

Edward and Emmett's shirt were too tight on their body whilst Jasper's wasn't buttoned high enough.

Alice was wearing a black skirt with a pink tight tank top and flats. Her hair was in its usual spikes that made her look like a pixie Rosalie was wearing skinny jeans with a black sweater dress that ended mid thigh with black stilettos. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with strands of hair down to frame her face. Bella was wearing high waisted shorts with a black and white striped top that showed her shoulders and heeled boots. Her hair was in their usual curls with black and blue bows in.

They all sit down and look at me with their usual attitude and arms crossed across their chests.

"As you know its Rule Change. So now you must do as I say." Everyone but Bella and Carlisle snorts. Carlisle nods whilst Bella gets a dazed look in her eyes. She does that often. "So I feel that you don't eat often enough." I had never once seen these kids actually eat. "So because of this we will all be having meals together." I say. They look at me in disbelief whilst I just flip my perfect hair.

"Also you have too many materialistic things. Who has that many cars anyway?" I ask looking at them all. Edward was the one to answer.

"We do. My cars are the Volvo and Aston Martin. Bella's are the Maserati and Porsche. Carlisle's is the Mercedes. Emmett's is the Jeep. Rose has the BMW. The mustang and Jaguar are Jasper's and Alice has the Ferrari." He says, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Exactly. So because of this you will be able to drive the Volvo or Jeep only." I say, proud that I was the one to cause the horrified looks on their faces. "So now, give me the keys so they can go in this box." I say pointing to a box on the table. They all give me their keys and sit and pout. Well Bella and Rosalie do.

"Also I will be taking all other things such as TVS, laptops, cell phones, Ipods and such." I say. Bella stands up and bangs her hands on the table making me jump.

"This is unfair. First we can't have _our _cars and now you're taking away our possessions." She asks in disbelief. Everyone nods agreeing with her. I was about to reply with a snappy comment but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Bells, just do as is wanted and you'll be rewarded with a shopping trip." He says calmly, smiling at the excitement in Bella's face. She nods excitedly and sits back down, bouncing in place. I smile smugly.

"Well, that will have to wait. Because I want all of your credit cards." Looking at them all.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Bella screams getting down on her knees in front of Carlisle.

"Please Daddy, I'll do anything. Just don't let the nasty lady take my Babies." She says giving Carlisle her best Puppy Dog Eyes. Everyone looks at Bella sadly and then glares at me. Carlisle sighs and shakes his head, muttering "Sorry".

Bella stands up and looks like she's about to cry, though she still manages to glare at me. She sits next to Edward who puts his arm around her and talks to her quietly.

"Hand them over." Edward sighs and hands over 5 credit cards. I look at him and he just shrugs.

"I have the least." Alice gives me 7, Jasper gives me 11, Emmett gives me 16, Rosalie gives me 21. I look at Bella, tapping my foot impatiently and she gets them out of her purse one by one. In the end she had handed me 39 credit cards.

"Thank you. I have also signed the family up for Family counselling. The first session is tomorrow." Everyone looks at me wide eyed and then grins and nods excitedly. I narrow my eyes at them and shrug. I look at the Girl's for this one.

"I will also be picking out your outfits for each day. We will go shopping later to buy suitable clothing." I say, laughing internally at them. Bella's reaction was the worst. She starts crying and leans into Edward. He glares at me and pulls her into his lap and kissing her forehead. These children are so into PDA. It's unnerving.

"That will be all. Girls get ready we've got a shopping trip to prepare for." I say and hop up. I hated shopping but this will be a big shock for them. They'll be wearing the types of clothes my girls love. The boys are okay, but the girls. No way.

Edward's Point Of View

Because of that bitch I got NO sex last night. Bella was sat in her closet waiting for Jane with a baseball bat muttering that she would 'Kill the evil witch if she touches her new Jimmi Choo pumps'.

In the morning Jane and Bella got into a massive argument whilst I just slipped out. I didn't want to watch her verbally assault my wife. I'll get her back for it later.

I sit down with the guys as we wait for the girls to come down. They all come down in a puffy dress that comes down to their calves. It was so different from the short dresses that usually show off Bella's long creamy legs. The sleeves were puffy and came down to their elbows. They had on 1 inch kitten heels instead of her usual stilettos. I look at them shocked. Especially Bella. She wouldn't touch that dress with a 10 foot pole. She had her arms over her chest and her hair in a tight bun. Yet she still looked beautiful.

She comes down and sits next to me with her most adorable pout.

"Please don't make me wear this. The heels are bad but the dress? Edward if you loved me you'd pick me up and run to Canada." I laugh at her whilst she looks at me with tears in her gorgeous, doe eyes. I shake my head and sigh. I've never denied my Bellsie anything, but Carlisle told us we can't back down. I kiss her on the forehead whilst she silently sobs into my chest. I smooth her hair down and promise that I will kill the woman who mad my Bella cry. Well not kill her, just embarrass her. And I need everyone's help with it.

Review

Prank Next Chapter! X


	10. Chapter 10

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 10

Jane's Point Of View

Ah. The first session of Family Counselling. The cameras were going to follow us and document this experience.

Me and Carlisle are in his Mercedes with a sulking Rosalie in the back. Everybody else was in Edward's Volvo and ahead of us. Our appointment is at 4:00 and it is now 3:50. We're going to be late!

Before I could tell Carlisle to hurry up, we turn a corner and arrive at our destination. This is going to be good, maybe this way the family can get normal.

All the children were stood around the cars and the girls were sulking, like Rosalie. I made them all wear matching dresses which Alex would wear. I don't know why they have a problem, Alex loves them!

We walk to the reception and sit around waiting for Dr Green. He was going to help the little monsters and turn them into proper adults.

At 4:27 we were told to go in. I had a little rant at the secretary about punctuality and how she should be more polite but all she did was glare and wrinkle her nose in disgust. She walks away whilst I stalk to the correct room with the family following me.

We all sat down in front of the Doctor who smiled warmly at us after his reaction earlier. He looked at the girls and stared at them with undeniable lust in his eyes. It was disgusting. They're over 20 years younger than him.

"Okay. Hello I am Dr Green and for our first session we are going to get to know each other better. I will start. Hello, I am Dr James Green and I am a doctor who helps families become closer. I have a wife and 1 child who is 27 and is a lawyer. Carlisle." He gestures for Carlisle to take over. He smiles at him pleasantly and takes a deep breath.

"Hello I am Dr Carlisle Cullen and I'm a surgeon at Forks Hospital. I enjoy reading and helping others. Jane." He says. I sit up straight and flip my hair over my shoulder. I smile directly at the cameras and start without hesitation.

"Hello I am Jane and I am here to help this family become flawless and perfect like mine." I nod to Bella who is sat next to me. She nods and sits up straight like I did. I smile at her. She has obviously been practicing to be perfect like me.

"I am Isabella but call me Bella and I'm late for my appointment. If the man in the long coat has to wait to long he will be mad and I might not get my happy tablets." She stands and her voice increases in volume. What the hell? Happy tablets?

Edward strokes her arm comfortingly and she sits down but keeps tapping her leg up and down and keeps looking around the room like a mad woman.

"I am Edward Cullen and I go to High School." He says simply. At least one of these children has manners and knows how to respect people. Jasper looks up with a morbid expression and sighs. "I am Jasper and I want to go. I want my knife back." He says sulkily and looks down pouting. What knife?

"Jasper you can't have your knife until you promise not to try and kill me again." Bella says and starts bouncing in her seat like the hyper pixie she is. I swear she eats a lot of sugar.

"I only tried it once." He says sulking. HE TRIED TO KILL HER? I tried to stand up but Carlisle's hand on my shoulder stopped me. Dr Green was looking at the children with wide eyes.

"I'm Alice Cullen and Jasmine says I should stop talking to you." Alice says and looks to her right and tilts her head to the side before she finally nods. Who is she talking to?

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I hate that bitch over there." She says pointing to me. I sneer at her and she just glares back. I look to the cameras and blow a kiss and look at Dr Green expectantly. There's only Emmett left. But he's the worse. Well him and Bella.

"Xin chào Tôi Emmett Cullen và tôi muốn được một màu tím sparkly lân với đôi cánh màu vàng với dấu chấm polka sáng màu xanh lá cây và sống ở nơi mà những đứa trẻ đi qua các tủ chén. Điều gì đã được nó được gọi là? Sao Mộc!" Emmett says in a foreign language. I look at him confused whilst the doctor asks him to repeat himself. He did but again in the same language.

_"**I'll translate." Bella says and sits up straight, smoothing out her pretty skirt. "He says, Hello I am Emmett Cullen and I want to be a purple sparkly unicorn with yellow wings with bright green polka dots and live in the place where the kids walked through the cupboard. What was it called? Jupiter! He's an illegal immigrant from Vietnam. We found him in a ditch one night and he's lived with us ever since." She says shrugging. The children eventually got into a massive argument about the Elf who was staring at them from the corner of the room claiming he was the best friend of the fluffy flying curtain who scares Alice. Emmett starts shouting in Vietnamese and pointing at me. **_

_**We eventually got kicked out and told not to come back ever again. Well what did I expect? Oh wait. I wanted them to be normal. God I hate them!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Oh My God! I want a Vietnamese speaking Emmett so we can have a French argument over silver avocados. **_

_**Lovve You!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 11

Jane's Point Of View

The children were all in bed and I was sat downstairs re-reading the bible. At midnight I decided to go to bed as it was late enough and I would have to be up at 6am tomorrow morning. Carlisle was working the late shift at the hospital. He always worked at the hospital and never spent any time with his own children. No wonder they're monsters.

As I reached the top step thunder sounded and I jumped from the surprised noise. I wasn't expecting that.

I walk through the halls to my Guest Room, my feet creaking on the floors creating an eerie atmosphere around me. It sounds like there are steps behind me, following me. I turn around but there was nothing there. It must be my imagination because the kids are in bed. Aren't they?

I open Alice and Jasper's door quietly and look at them as they sleep. I didn't want to walk up another set of stairs because I was a little scared. Or maybe paranoid. Either way I carried on walking to my room increasing my speed as I came closer. I hear the sounds of feet following me and turn around again. Expecting something to jump out at me or yet again nothing.

But instead I saw Rosalie lying on the floor holding her stomach as she moans in pain. I run to help her – my first aid course would finally come in handy – but as I got close to her and the lightening flashed: she disappeared. I turned around hoping to see the blond teenager but saw nothing. Instead I heard a high scream coming from the mouth of Rosalie.

I run to my room but stop when I see Emmett falling down the stairs that lead to the third story. He lands at my feet and is covered in blood with his clothes ripped looking like he had been mauled by some ferocious animal.

"Jane!" He shouts relieved and coughs up some blood. I pat him on the back ignoring his cold temperature as he carries on throwing up his own blood. This was not good. First Rosalie and now Emmett. "They're coming. It's true. The stories are true!" He shouts looking like he was having a panic attack. The lightening once again flashes and he was gone. He disappeared right before me. I jump up before I hear Emmett's booming voice.

"NO! GO AWAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? AAAHHHHH!" And the lightening and thunder flashed again. I scream and run up to Edward and Bella's room. I open their door in a panic and try not to hyperventilate. I must have gotten the wrong room – one I hadn't seen before – because it looked just like a hospital. The walls were white and there wasn't much except an old worn out leather chair and a hospital bed with Edward lying on it. He was wearing an old fashioned hospital gown that made him look ill and frail. His head turns to me and he smiles faintly.

"They're coming. The stories" He coughs. I run to him and help him up and he smiles at me gratefully. "The stories. Are. True" He says coughing madly. The lightening flashes again and he disappears from in front of me and his distant shouts are heard. For the second time tonight I scream and I run downstairs and grab the phone trying to ring Carlisle at the hospital. I dialled the number and waited crossing my fingers.

Nothing. The dial tone just stays there. I hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs and turn around cautiously. Is this the story Emmett and Edward were talking about? Were they going to kill me? Leave my perfect family without a perfect mother? I look up and sigh in relief.

Bella and Alice must have waked up from my screams and everybody's shouting. They look around nervously and tiredly before looking at me with their perfect eyebrows raised. They carry on walking down the stairs in their pyjamas and slippers before they are stood in front of me expectantly.

"The stories are true" I say sobbing and pulling them into a hug before they can protest. I inhale their beautiful scents and wait for their reactions. I pull back to look at them and they're just stood there with wide eyes. Alice starts hyperventilating whilst Bella shakes her head.

"No. No they're not true. Dad told us! Daddy told us they weren't real! They're not real!" Bella kept repeating this and pacing the floor. I look at her whilst Alice stands there shaking with sobs. I put my arm around her shoulder and she looks up at me with beautiful golden eyes that were glassy with tears.

"They're not real. They're not real. They're not AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella's nervous and frightened phrases were cut off with a high pitched scream and the flash and rumble of lightening and thunder. Bella had disappeared like the rest of them. Alice starts shaking more and runs to the place were her sister was before. She kneels down and starts chanting "No" over and over again. I walk to comfort her before the thunder sounds again and Alice disappears into nowhere.

"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then nothing. There were no sounds until a hard bang hits the wooden floor behind me. I jump and yelp knowing that I was next.

Jasper was lying there in a ripped army uniform which had tears and dried blood all over it. He starts shaking looking like he was having a seizure. I run to him shouting his name. He looks up at me with a far away look in his eyes. "Jasper what's happening?" I ask him breathlessly. I was frightened. The children were disappearing. The outside world couldn't be contacted and this house must be possessed.

"Jasper's not here anymore." These were the words that came out of Jasper's mouth but they didn't sound anything like he said before. It wasn't his voice. HE WAS POSSESSED! "We're coming for you. You're next." He says standing up and looking at me with cold dead eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. The lightening flashes and he was gone. I run upstairs taking two steps at a time trying to will myself that this was my imagination and that there weren't people whispering over and over again "We're coming for you."

I run to my bed and lock the door pulling my covers around me trying to shield myself. Then the TV turned on. At first it was just like static before something small came on. Something so small you couldn't see. The image zoomed in before you could see the picture clearly. I put my hand over my mouth as the images changed like a slideshow. A slideshow of death.

**DEAD**

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN WAS DECLARED DEAD AFTER CONTRACTING THE SPANISH INFLUENZA FROM HIS PARENTS. **

**MAY HE REST IN PEACE**

**CHICAGO 1918**

Underneath that was a picture of Edward in black and white with old fashioned clothing. The image changed and another poster came up.

**MISSING**

**ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, THE FIANCÉE OF ROYCE KING, HAS DISSAPEARED AFTER VISITING HER FRIEND VERA. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION OF MISS HALE'S LOACTION PLEASE CONTACT THE NUMBER BELOW.**

**ROCHESTER 1933**

Below were a telephone number and a picture of Rosalie with her blond hair pulled back on her head and a pretty red dress and white hat on her head. The next poster came up.

**MISSING**

**MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK HAS DISSAPEARED AFTER EVACUATING WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO KEEP THEM SAFE FROM THE WAR. POLICE SUSPECT HE IS DEAD.**

**TEXAS 1863**

Below was a picture of Jasper in a clean Confederate Uniform in a military stance. The next poster came up.

**DEAD**

**EMMETT MCCARTY IS SUSPECTED DEAD AFTER BEING MAULED BY A BEAR ON A HUNTING TRIP IN THE WOODS. ALL THAT WAS FOUND WAS HIS FAVOURITE GUN AND A FEW ARTICLES OF RIPPED CLOTHING.**

**TENESSE 1935**

Below was a picture of Emmett and all of his muscles which looked a lot smaller than they are now. The next poster came up.

**MISSING**

**ISABELLA AND ALICE SWAN WERE VISITING THEIR FATHER IN FORKS WHEN THEY DISSAPERED ON THE FLIGHT THERE. POLICE SUGGEST KIDNAP AND MURDER WERE THE CAUSE BUT NO ONE CAN BE SURE.**

**FORKS 2010**

A picture of Alice and Bella came up on the screen smiling and hugging each other before it went black. The lightening flashed and a couple of shadows appeared next to me.

There stood was Jasper in his ripped uniform, Edward in a hospital nightgown which was covered in blood, Rosalie in a bloodied and ripped dress, Alice and Bella in ripped clothing and their hair in a mess which looked like they had been struggling to escape and Emmett who was covered in blood and his clothes ripped. I screamed and they all smirked.

"You're" Jasper began in an eerie whisper which frightened me a lot.

"Going" Edward continued with an evil smirk.

"To" Rosalie said looking up from her hair. Her face was covered in bruises.

"Be" Alice said and glared at me.

"Next" Bella's whisper lingered and I stopped breathing. Emmett chuckled and looked at me before grinning.

"Happy Halloween" WHAT THE HELL?

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT!" Rosalie shouted hitting him over the head. Everyone shakes their head at him and smile slightly.

"I told you we shouldn't have given him more than one job." Bella said and grinned at Emmett.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shout at them. They all look at me and smirk before shrugging and leaving the room. This was a prank. They had all scared me and it was nothing but a prank. Oh wait till Carlisle hears about this!

Review!

MwaHaHaHa Revenge! X


	12. Chapter 12

Life Switch

Twilight

Chapter 12

Jane's Point Of View

"Here you go" Carlisle says putting down my last suitcase. I nod at him and say a distant thank you. The children come downstairs and stand at the bottom smiling. I smile back at them, happy that I'm finally leaving and will be with my perfect family in a matter of hours.

"Bye Jane we're really going to miss you." Bella says coming forward and giving me a hug. I recoiled slightly from the temperature of her body and her sudden niceness. Everyone comes and hugs me whilst Rosalie just says "Goodbye" coldly and walks into the living room to read a magazine.

The limo arrives and I get in waving to the Cullen family. They all wave back and share a sly smile with one another. Whatever. They're not my responsibility anymore and they can do what they like because I'll never see them again.

I lean back and close my eyes enjoying the comfortable seat that I was sat on.

When I arrived back home my children and husband were at the grocery store shopping as they didn't know when I would come back. I smile at being back in my perfect home and that my perfect family will be back any time soon.

I walk upstairs and put my suitcases on the bed. Bella had packed my suitcases so that I could concentrate on getting dressed in the outfit she gave me. Black flare jeans and a blue t shirt and 1 inch heels. At least she didn't give me any ridiculously high heels. I open my suitcase and recoil from the content.

Thongs, corsets and other pieces of lingerie all from Victoria Secrets. I hear several gasps from behind me and find my whole family looking at the pieces of 'clothing' in my suitcase.

BELLA!

Bella's Point Of View

"It worked" I say hugging Grandma closer. Everyone looks at me and grins and starts cheering. Granddad shakes his head and Grandma looks at me confused. I shrug and join everyone and start cheering.

Oh yes! That'll teach her not to mess with the Cullen's!

Lol! Complete!

I couldn't Think Of Any Other Pranks To Pull! Sorry.

But I Am Going To Do Another Story Where The Cullen's Go On A Trip To Vegas!

Gonna Be Funny Nd I Got Loads Of Ideas!


	13. Chapter 13

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
